Sleep With The Devil (Remake! Chanbaek)
by Bubbleclay
Summary: Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang bersama-sama bertemperamen keras. Baekhyun seorang lelaki mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, pria arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. WARN!CHANBAEK, YAOI, MPREG!
1. Summary

Summary : Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang bersama-sama bertemperamen keras. Baekhyun seorang lelaki mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, pria arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Present Sleep With The Devil

Copyright to **Shanty Agatha**

**Main cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Genre : **Romance / Hurt-Comfort

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini bukan milik saya, hak cipta sepenuhnya adalah milik Shanty Agatha, saya hanya ingin me-remake dan berbagi cerita favorit saya dengan mengubah nama cast asli yang diganti dengan nama Chanbaek sebagai pemain utama! Hope you enjoy, xoxo.


	2. Prologue

Ketika bisnis orang tuanya jatuh, Baekhyun terpaksa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana orang-orang yang dicintainya satu persatu hancur. Ibunya terpuruk dalam rasa malu dan kecewa lalu meninggal karena digerogoti penyakit yang sumber utamanya adalah dari hatinya yang hancur, ayahnya akhirnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang diindikasikan bunuh diri dengan sengaja karena tidak kuat menghadapi beban hidup, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian sebatang kara di dunia yang kejam ini.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa penghancur hidup keluarganya yang menjadi pembunuh tak langsung kedua orang tuanya adalah Richard Park, pria berdarah Italia-Korea penguasa bisnis yang mempunyai hobi menghancurkan dan menguasai perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang di incar, termasuk perusahaan orang tua Baekhyun.

Kehidupan keluarga Baekhyun sebenarnya baik-baik saja sebelum Richard masuk dan merusak semuanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu kepada perusahaan ayahnya, yang Baekhyun yakini pria itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Pria dengan nama korea Park Chanyeol itu adalah penguasa licik dengan kejeniusan di bidang bisnis dan berdarah dingin, dia ditakuti karena tidak punya belas kasihan. Dengan nekad, Byun Baekhyun menyamar menjadi pelayan sebuah bar tempat dimana biasa Park Chanyeol itu berada.

Dan Baekhyun mencari cara untuk membalas dendamnya kepada pria kejam itu, ingin mencari kepuasan dengan melukai pria itu, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tapi sayangnya, penjagaan keamanan di sekeliling Chanyeol tidak dapat tertembus oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun malah berakhir dalam cengkraman Chanyeol, dirinya dibeli diluar kehendaknya, diculik paksa dan dipenjara di rumah pria itu sendiri.

Kenapa Chanyeol menyekapnya? Apakah Chanyeol mengetahui niat Baekhyun untuk membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuanya? Dan kenapa semakin lama Chanyeol semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun?

Gejolah dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, pria arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Prologue end.


	3. In The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Suasana hingar bingar membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak menyukai suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar yang tenang dan damai, tempat biasa ia duduk dan membaca seraya mendengarkan alunan musik favoritnya.

Tapi musik yang sangat berisik ini hampir melampaui batas toleransi Baekhyun, ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini, namun apa daya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Bukan tanpa alasan, Baekhyun mempunyai alibi yang kuat mengapa ia sudi bertahan di tempat terkutuk ini. Pria itu, pria jahat itu menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya dengan susah payah yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress dan rambut palsu yang seharusnya tidak ia pakai ini amat sangat tidak nyaman.

Dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Baekhyun seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tak dikenalnya, ia bahkan rela tampil seperti perempuan sungguhan. Tapi bukankah ini memang tujuannya? Baekhyun tidak ingin pria brengsek itu mengenali identitasnya, kendati hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkan oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua hanya pernah bertemu sekali, pertemuan singkat yang tidak disengaja, ketika pria itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Kala itu penampilan Baekhyun tidak seperti sekarang, tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau ia adalah laki-laki yang sedang melakukan penyamaran.

*

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan dahi, pikirnya penampilannya benar-benar seperti seorang perempuan murahan. Suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk langsung mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Kedua bola mata sipitnya memicing secara tajam untuk mencari sosok yang ia tunggu dan --itu dia! Pria itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu riuh dikelilingi bodyguard berbadan kekar dan berwajah sangar yang bisa dibilang dalam jumlah yang amat banyak.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendengus kasar, yah orang itu --ah tidak. Mungkin bajingan itu lebih tepat disebut iblis. Seorang iblis jahat yang gemar menyakiti seseorang, bisa dipastikan ia punya banyak musuh yang ingin melenyapkannya. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang menyelubungi, Baekhyun menjinjitkan kaki mungilnya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok pria itu, Park Chanyeol.

Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Park Chanyeol, maka ia akan berakhir dalam tragedi yang tragis.

Sebut saja satu korbannya adalah ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneguk rasa yang teramat getir ketika mengingat hal itu. Dulu, keluarga Baekhyun adalah keluarga yang dibilang cukup terpandang oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi ginseng beras, kebun mereka terdapat berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka dulunya adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, terlepas dari hal itu beliau adalah sosok ibu yang sempurna bagi Baekhyun.

Pikiran Baekhyun menerawang pada saat-saat bahagia itu. Saat ia, ayahnya dan juga ibunya kumpul bersama di meja makan. Menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya dengan penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalamannya dalam menjalankan bisnis, dan ibunya akan memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan yang memuja.

Semuanya terasa begitu bahagia. Semua terasa begitu sempurna. Hingga kemudian sosok Park Chanyeol masuk dalam kehidupan mereka. Park Chanyeol yang kala itu tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Baekhyun dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya ayah Baekhyun tidak tertarik pria paruh baya itu sudah cukup puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Tapi bukankah sudah kubilang sosok Park Chanyeol itu apapun yang ia inginkan? Walaupun harus melalui jalan curang sekalipun.

Pria jangkung itu tak kemudian langsung angkat tangan, dengan berbagai cara ia berusaha mendekati ayah Baekhyun. Dan entah mengapa ayah Baekhyun pada akhirnya tertunduk patuh ke dalam lingkup kuasa sosok Park Chanyeol. Ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang mana jika dia sudah mencengkramnya maka pantang ia untuk melepaskannya kembali.

Bisa dibilang sosok Park Chanyeol menghancurkan keluarganya secara sederhana. Kala itu keluarga Baekhyun berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan diri-sendiri. Tanpa rombongan maid yang biasanya selalu siap melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Baekhyun sanggup menanggung itu semua, toh dia bukanlah tipe anak laki-laki yang manja. Sayangnya tidak dengan ibunya. Ibunya yang sejak kecil terbiasa hidup bergelimang harta dan kekayaan, diperlakukan bak seorang putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnya pun, dia terbiasa memperlakukan beliau bagaikan ratu istana dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya telah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya.

Kehidupan mereka semakin buruk ketika mereka semakin jatuh miskin hingga amat menderita. Pada akhirnya penderitaan itu tak sanggup tertanggungkan oleh ibunya. Wanita separuh abad itu mulai sakit-sakitan, badannya semakin kurus merontang dan semakin sering menangis meraung di tengah sunyi-nya malam.

Secara mengejutkan pada suatu pagi ibunya ditemukan dalam kondisi sudah tak bernyawa. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia berdiri disamping sang ayah yang membeku menatap wajah sang istri yang kurus dan pucat tak berwarna. Ekspresinya seperti orang tidur, dan Baekhyun merasa sedih karena menyadari suatu fakta bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, ayah Baekhyun hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, terkadang menjerit histeris dan menangis seorang diri di malam yang sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta benda mereka yang masih tersisa itu pergi menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu berguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya dinyatakan tewas seketika di tempat.

Pihak kepolisian menyatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol yang ada di dalam diri ayahnya membuat ia tidak sadar diri dan melenyapkan nyawanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang tertanam di dalam hatinya makin membesar setelah kematian orang tuanya yang tidak wajar. Semua ini berakar dari Park Chanyeol, sejak pria itu muncul di tengah keluarga mereka. Semuanya hancur dan musnah.

Baekhyun telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri ia harus balas dendam, dengan cara apapun dan bagaimana pun. Untuk membalas kesedihan ibunya dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, ia menyelidiki segala hal yang berbau Park Chanyeol. Mulai dari mana pria itu tinggal, bagaimana jadwal pekerjaannya, hingga apa yang disukainya. Semua informasi itu Baekhyun kumpul secara baik-baik dan ia susun untuk membalas dendam. Ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi bahwa Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihnya di salah satu club Wolhyang, maka Baekhyun langsung tak pikir panjang untuk melamar pekerjaan disana.

Baekhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru di taman kanak-kanak dengan begitu saja. Pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar jadi waitress baru di club tersebut. Semua butuh pengorbanan, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar. Seperti ketika ia harus berdandan seperti wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju rendah yang seksi. Karena, di club ini memang hanya memperkerjakan wanita saja.

Terkadang malam demi malam ia harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik ataupun harus menahan hati untuk mengumpat karena banyaknya pria-pria hidung belang yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Barangkali para pria genit itu akan langsung jaw drop jika mengetahui sesuatu yang menggantung diantara selangkangannya. Heh.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, yang tentu mahal harganya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa apa yang ia lakukan akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan ia dapat nantinya. Kepuasaan untuk membunuh pria keparat itu dalam siksaan yang menyakitkan. Seperti yang dilakukan pria itu kepada ayah dan ibunya.

*

Baekhyun telah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi itu ke dalam gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Park Chanyeol malam ini. Seperti yang sudah diketahui oleh Baekhyun dari teman waitress-nya, sosok Park Chanyeol tak ingin menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan pengunjung yang lain. Gelasnya eksklusif, gelas itu hanya dipakai untuk dirinya seorang. Dan tadi siang ketika ia berpura-pura membersihkan di bar, Baekhyun menyelinap ke tempat penyimpananan khusus untuk melihat gelas Chanyeol dan mengoleskan racun tidak terdeteksi itu kedalam permukaan gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja meminum minuman dari gelas yang sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Chanyeol, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Tampaknya Chanyeol bermuram durja malam ini. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin memukul seseorang, atau kalau perlu ia akan melenyapkan nyawa orang. Malam ini pun ia datang ke club bukan untuk bersenang-senang, melainkan sengaja untuk ingin mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi oleh para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya dari berbagai serangan. Meskipun itu sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena sosok Park Chanyeol sendiri menguasai semua teknik gerakan bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau mempunyai banyak uang yang melimpah, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatu untukmu. Begitulah kaum ber-dollar dengan segala prinsip _bossy_-nya. Pemilik club itu sendiri yang menyambut kedatangan Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutang bandit itu kepada sosok Park Chanyeol ini. Dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh pria gendut itu menggiringinya menuju ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani anda malam ini, Tuan Park." gumam si pemilik club dengan nada kentara seperti seorang penjilat.

Chanyeol menyapu pandangannya pada sekeliling dengan wajah tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan-perempuan disana yang baginya hampir terlihat seperti semut yang mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan mengemis meminta untuk dipilih.

"Terlalu murahan." gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini memang murahan dan penjilat. Cih, mereka begitu menjijikkan, dan Chanyeol muak akan hal itu. Maka pria dengan rambut top coma itu memutuskan untuk tidak memilih siapapun. Tapi tidak ketika tatapan netranya terpaku pada _seseorang_ yang tampaknya sibuk berdiam diri.

_Seseorang_ itu tampaknya salah tempat di club malam mewah ini. Dengan mengenakan baju yang luar biasa seksi, tetapi sangat terlihat bila dia tidak nyaman memakainya, tanpa sadar seulas seringaian licik bertengger di mulut seksi Park Chanyeol.

_"Aku mau dia."_ Gumamnya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada seseorang yang diincarnya.

"Aku mau dia." Sederet kalimat itu ia lontarkan kembali dengan nada malas yang tetap tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar hingga ke semua penjuru ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk disana berubah menjadi senyap.

Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan semua pasang bola mata bergulir pada dirinya yang tengah bersandar di meja bar, yang sibuk bekutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan sedikit perasaan gugup, Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan semua orang yang bergulir ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya indra fokus penglihatan Baekhyun terpaku pada iris pria itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris terlihat bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu kelam dan tajam.

"Hei, cepat pergi kesana, dia menginginkan mu." Sang bartender yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun terdengar berbisik, seolah takut kalau Baekhyun tidak segera menuruti keinginan sosok Park Chanyeol, maka akan menghasilkan resiko yang fatal. Baekhyun mengernyit dahinya pada sosok Chanyeol, mencoba menantang tatapan mata pria itu yang masih mengamatinya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apakah.. a-apakah," Oh sial. Baekhyun merutuki kegugupannya sendiri hingga berefek pada suaranya yang terdengar begitu serak.

"Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman, Tuan?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya yang sempat gugup itu.

Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya beberapa saat hingga suasana semakin menegangkan, hingga kemudian pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu. Minumanku yang biasa." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman pesanan Chanyeol, segelas _cocktail_ favoritnya seperti biasa. Tangan Baekhyun sedikit gemetar kala ketika membawa nampan yang berisi pesananan minuman dari sosok Chanyeol itu.

'_Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Baekhyun.'_ gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_'Sedikit lagi maka semua dendammu akan terbalaskan.. Sedikit lagi.'_ Baekhyun terus merapalkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa.

Dengan langkah gemetar, ia mendekat pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan angkuh bak raja, menunggu minumannya. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di meja yang terletak di depan pria angkuh itu.

'_Semoga kau segera meminumnya dan dimasukkan kedalam neraka, brengsek.'_ doa Baekhyun dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih mengizinkan bajingan itu untuk tetap menghirup nafas, karena pria itu tampak seperti tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya barang sedikitpun. Netranya justru tertuju pada Baekhyun dan mengamatinya secara tajam.

"Duduk." Suara Chanyeol yang bass keluar dan menjentikkan jari seraya melirik tempar duduk di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menegang setelah menerima perintah pria iblis itu yang terdengar begitu arogan. Secara refleks kilat mata Baekhyun menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Ia sangat muak tentu saja, memangnya siapa pria itu yang berani memerintahnya seperti ini? Ketika Baekhyun termenung, seorang waitress lain secara terburu-buru mendorongnya agar duduk disamping Sosok Chanyeol itu. Sehingga secara terpaksa, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah pria itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak melirik segelas _cocktail_ di mejanya. Baekhyun sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, maka dengan mantap dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Baekhee, Tuan." Jawabnya. Dengan suara yang sengaja di alun-alunkan, Baekhyun masih berpenampilan sebagai perempuan ingat? Chanyeol menyernyitkan keningnya seraya mengamatinya secara seksama, lalu secara tiba-tiba jemari besar dan panjang itu terulur dan menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Agar ia bisa memandang wajah Baekhyun secara lekat.

"Aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya disini,"

"Em.. anu Tuan, d-dia pegawai baru kami disini. Dan maaf atas ketidaksopanan-nya terhadap anda, Tuan. Saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting anda." Si pemilik club menjawab dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas kala ketika mendapat Baekhyun melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan tatapan seolah memarahi ia dan memperingati Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baekhee, perkenalkan dirimu pada Tuan Chanyeol yang telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih." Perintah itu membuat Baekhyun merasa dongkol setengah hati seraya menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

_'__Kehormatan pantatku!' _Akunya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku dan aku telah membawakan untuk minuman tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat ini, Karena itu aku akan pergi." Jawab Baekhyun ketus, bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal. Buru-buru ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah selesai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Chanyeol. Dan sebentar lagi pria sialan itu akan mati karena sesak nafas, harap Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat berdiri, Chanyeol memegang lengan rantingnya dan menariknya kencang hingga ia terduduk lagi.

"Apa-apaan emphh--," pergerakan mulut Baekhyun terhenti ketika bibir tebal dan seksi itu tiba-tiba melumat bibir ranumnya.

Baekhyun mencoba memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa pria brengsek ini tengah memangut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang sensual dan panas. Pikirnya, ciuman ini sangat tidak sopan karena bibir tebal Chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung memangut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidah itu langsung menyeruak masuk dan membobol untuk merasakan keseluruhan rongga mulut hangat milik Baekhyun.

Lidah itu berkelit, menghisap dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun relfeks terasa karena amarah dan dendam karena gairah. Pria ini sudah jelas sangat ahli dalam percumbuan, sehingga Baekhyun yang belum berpengalaman pun terseret oleh gairahnya sendiri, mengalahkan rasa kebenciannya. Namun alam bawah sadarnya berteriak bahwa pria didepannya ini pasti telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak perempuan-perempuan demi memuaskan rasa kekuasaannya.

Hal itu seketika membuat Baekhyun muak. Secara tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh kemudian menampar telak pipinya sekuat tenaga.

**_PLAK!_**

Suasana di club itu mendadak senyap. Luar biasa senyap. Bahkan alunan musik yang berdentum keras itupun terhenti karena semua orang telah meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun, yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dihadapan Chanyeol yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP-nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dengan teramat kuat. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar kau! Berani-beraninya kau memukul Tuan Chanyeol!" Teriak suara yang kasar itu.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati dirinya sudah dikepung oleh pria-pria berbadan besar yang bisa diduga adalah bodyguard Chanyeol. Lengan pria besar itu menahan tangan rantingnya hingga tangannya itu terasa kebas dan sakit. Kendati demikian Baekhyun tidak langsung menyerah, ia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar dan menggigit lengan besar yang menurutnya sekeras batu itu. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah.

Wajahnya merah padam antara menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun sekaligus menahan malu karena kekuatannya lebih lemah daripada mereka semua sebagai sesama _laki-laki_.

"Lepaskan dia." Suara dingin dan berat Chanyeol terdengar memecah kesunyian. Orang-orang yang menjadi pengunjung maupun pegawai di club itu masih diam menanti, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pria yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya. Detik itu juga, bodyguard Chanyeol yang berbadan besar itu melepaskan Baekhyun, membuatnya hampir tersungkur karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Kini keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan diantara tatapan mata banyak orang yang sudah menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi seraya mengusap pipi bekas tamparan Baekhyun.

"Berapa hargamu?" Suara bass Chanyeol yang mengalun dengan begitu saja membuat Baekhyun terhenyak.

'_Harga? Apa yang dibicarakan oleh bajingan ini?'_ Netranya melirik pada gelas minuman Chanyeol yang sudah ia beri racun di meja itu. _'Semuanya berantakan!'_ Serunya menahan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Semua ini karena ia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya pada orang ini.

Semestinya ketika Chanyeol melecehkannya ia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi jalang murahan. Semestinya ia harus berkorban mehanan perasaannya. Setidaknya jika ia menurut, mungkin Chanyeol akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meneguk minumannya lalu kemudian tewas ditempat. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Chanyeol tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan beralih tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak bisa pura-pura menyukai pria jangkung itu, kebenciannya sudah terlalu dalam pada pria itu. Cih, lebih baik Baekhyun mati saja daripada harus menyukai pria bejat itu.

Yuan shan-shan, perempuan keturunan Tiongkok yang menjadi primadona di club Wolhyang itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan tatapan nakal. Perempuan itulah yang biasanya dipilih Chanyeol untuk menemaninya minum setiap kali ia berkunjung. Dan kini hati Yuan dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Chanyeol tampak begitu tertarik pada anak baru itu dan lebih memilih mengacuhkannya. Padahal menurutnya kalau dilihat dari segi kecantikan, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek dibanding dirinya, Heh.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol.." Yuan menjatuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Perempuan jelek ini tak akan bisa memuaskan mu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemanimu.." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari keduanya.

"Arrghh!" Yuan menjerit karena Chanyeol merenggut tangannya yang dengan berani merabah kerah baju pria itu. Tangan besar Chanyeol mencengkramnya dengan kekuatan yang besar, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkir dariku, jalang!" Desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh pada Yuan, lalu menghempaskan tangan perempuan tiongkok itu dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Yuan terdorong jauh. Seraya meringis menahan nyeri dan sakit, Yuan buru-buru menjauh.

"Nah," Chanyeol kembali memusatkan tatapan dinginnya pada Baekhyun, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya."

'Aku harus memiliki laki-laki ini.' Chanyeol berbicara dalam hati. 'Aku harus memilikinya segera.'

Tuhan tahu ia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan lelaki itu. Tapi entah kenapa lelaki yang satu ini --Baekhyun-- memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa ia sudah menantang pria paling berbahaya. Iris kelam itu melirik pada gelas yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya. Chanyeol tidak cukup bodoh bahwa gelas itu sudah diberi racun. Baekhyun terlalu ceroboh dan tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya untuk ingin membunuh seseorang. Tangannya bergetar dan matanya meliar kesana-kemari, dan lebih sering terjatuh pada gelas minuman itu.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sebagai perempuan sudah terbongkar sejak awal. Dugaannya salah, sebenarnya Chanyeol masih bisa mengenalinya. Selain pertemuan pertama mereka ketika Chanyeol mengunjungi ayah Baekhyun di ruangan kerjanya, masih ada satu alasan lagi mengapa hingga kini Chanyeol masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah rupawan Baekhyun. Dan hanya Chanyeol seoranglah yang mengetahui alasan tersebut.

Dan sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol diam-diam ingin menertawakan Baekhyun, dengan berpura-pura seolah ia akan meneguk minuman itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat menahan tawanya mati-matian ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama samarannya yang terdengar begitu menggelikan.

Namun wajah rupawan yang dipolesi make up, bibir ranum dan penampilan Baekhyun yang luar biasa seksi itu dapat memunculkan sisi iblis dalam diri Chanyeol, sisi iblis yang haus akan gairah dan nafsu. Mungkin sudah waktunya lelaki yang satu ini memang harus menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Baekhyun tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Chanyeol atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang ia inginkan?!

Pria iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan ataupun laki-laki subbmissive yang mau berlekuk lutut di kakinya dan mengemis untuk dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, masih banyak orang yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya. Dengan geram Baekhyun mendongakkan dagu, ingin menantang Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjual harga diriku kepadamu, brengsek!" Teriaknya kasar seraya menunjuk jarinya di dada Chanyeol. Suara dengungan mulai terdengar setelah Baekhyun berteriak. Puncak amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara aslinya.

Sudah kepalang basah orang-orang disana masih resah menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin di tempatnya berdiri. Alih-alih marah dengan mengeluarkan umpatan, Park Chanyeol justru tersenyum dengan manis sampai-sampai lesung pipi di sebelah kirinya terlihat, kemudian melirik ke arah bodyguardnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak ku kalau aku ingin memilikinya." Gumamnya dingin dan memberikan syarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

*

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, Baekhyun tidak sempat lari ataupun sekedar merasakan panik, karena secara tiba-tiba bodyguard Chanyeol yang besar itu merenggutnya kasar, mengangkat Baekhyun di pundaknya bak karung beras. Dalam sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia sudah dibawah keluar dari club itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba memberontak keluar dari kungkungan itu.

Tangan rantingnya memukul-mukul punggung besar bodyguard itu dan tungkainya menendang-nendang seraya berteriak marah dan frustasi walaupun itu dia tahu kalau itu percuma saja.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Walaupun Baekhyun menjerit dan meronta dengan keras, itu percuma saja karena bodyguard itu tetap tidak bergeming atas pemberontakan lelaki mungil itu. Dan percuma pula meminta tolong, karena Baekhyun yakin tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Semua pengunjung di club yang pengecut itu hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya.

Sang pemilik club sendiri malah memandang takjub Chanyeol yang melenggang pergi dengan santai meninggakan ruangan VIP itu bersama Baekhyun yang masih terus meronta dan menjerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya. Baekhyun masih saja meronta ingin di lepaskan. Dengan frustasi ia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh seraya mengumpat, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya itu seraya terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun teus memberontak, menggigit dan menendang sampai ia kelelahan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol, terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkraman kuat tangan bodyguard Chanyeol itu. Park Chanyeol membalas tatapannya dengan seringai jahat yang terlihat menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun,

"Kalau kau berjanji akan bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu duduk disampingku dengan nyaman di dalam mobil."

"Mati saja kau, bajingan!" Desis Baekhyun.

Tawa Chanyeol kembali berderai.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa babe." Dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Chanyeol memberi perintah pada bodyguardnya dan berkata,

"Masukkan dia ke dalam bagasi."

*

To be continued..

um well, hai..

pertama-tama perkenalkan aku Bubbleclay. Disini aku bukan author. Aku sama seperti kalian, sebagai reader.

Dan yah, ff ini adalah karya kak shanty agatha dan aku hanya meng-remakenya menjadi Chanbaek!! YEAY

dan kalau misalnya ada yang salah dengan ff ini tolong koreksi di kolom review dan juga tolong bimbing aku, karena aku hanya newbie disini:")

dan lagi maafkan aku tentang typo yang dimana-mana huhu.

_At the least _tolong berikan tanggapan tentang ff ini ya, agar aku bisa memperbaikinya di chapter depan huhu.

wanna give me some review?

Thank you for reading, xoxo~


End file.
